Possessed By Guilt
by MelPhantom
Summary: No control over your body but you know what's happening. Control over your mind but not your brain. Seeing the horrible things you're doing. You'd surely be possessed by guilt.
1. Chapter 1

**LittleBoomBoom: We're back again with another story... and my eye is twitching in what I assume to be anticipation... YAY! Once again I did Mabel's point of view and Mel did Dipper's.**

**Melphantom: Hmmmm...a new story? I hope you like it!**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

It was an ordinary day so far, which I must admit it felt kinda weird after all the strange stuff that happens in this town. It was about 7:30 pm and I was sitting on my bed, back against the wall and I was reading the '3' book I had found in the forest one of the first few days I had got here.

Mabel was on her bed, that was across from mine, and she was knitting a new sweater. She always made the craziest sweaters, but that was what made her unique, her willingness to stand out and not care what others said. I mean, yeah, Pacifica did succeed at making her feel bad time to time but her opinion doesn't matter anyway.

So back to what I was reading, this page, I just seemed to have my eyes glued on. It was about poltergiests, the ghosts that could actually pick stuff up and throw it, and make contact with people. The concept of them being able to possess people intrigued me even more. I wondered what it would be like, would it be like the movies or would it be completely different?

I don't know why I was wondering this, but I was. Was it normal to wonder this? I haven't met many people who are so into the paranormal studies before, but my curiosity with it won't end because of that. Being different isn't a bad thing.

I had come up on a folded up newspaper article in the book, and again my curiosity got the best of me, so I open it. I opened it to find out that at one point, there was a serial killer in Gravity Falls back in 1957. This was shocking, Gravity Falls had seemingly little to no crime. I read through the article, he had killed seven village people and then was shot down finally on April 3rd of that year, buried and not given a grave stone and never thought of again. This town was so odd, I had thought to myself.

"Hey Mabel!" I said, looking up and over at Mabel. She looked up at me while still knitting.

"Yeah Dip?" I motioned for her to come over here, then patted the spot next to me on the bed. She walked over and sat down next to me and I showed her the article. She read it over and handed it back to me.

"This town has such a colorful history!" She remarked. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I wonder why this case is so secretive though... they didn't even give him a gravestone..." I added. She nodded.

"Yeah, weird... I'm gonna go finish the sweater now!" She said then went back to her bed and took off knitting again. I swear, that girl could knit with her eyes shut if she had too.

I folded up the article the way it was originally and put it back in the book, deciding to read up a little more about poltergeists. Then later I'd switch to a good mystery novel for a little, I've been trying to be quieter though so I don't annoy Mabel with it.

I still couldn't take my mind off of that newspaper all night though. Something about it was just so interesting to me.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

It was one of those lazy days. Me and Dipper didn't do much of anything, and it was already nearing seven thirty at night. Dipper was on his bed reading his book and I was knitting another sweater. Well, I _had_ to knit my own; these companies didn't have good sweaters anymore, they weren't very creative. I was so wrapped up in my knitting when Dipper called for me.

"Hey Mabel!" I looked up at him while I continued to knit.

"Yeah Dip?" He patted the spot next to him and I put down my unfinished creation and joined him. He handed me an article that was about a killer in Gravity Falls in 1957 who killed seven people then was shot, but buried without a tomb stone. That was pretty bizarre. The people of Gravity Falls were so cheery and easy going, you would never even thought anything dangerous like that had happened here.

"This town has such a colorful history!" I said, Dipper nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I wonder why this case is so secretive though... They didn't even give him a gravestone..." I nodded.

"Yeah weird... I'm going to go finish the sweater now!" I went back to knitting my sweater; I was hoping to finish it by today. It was weird, sure, Gravity Falls had monsters, gnomes, and physics, but a killer? That was a new one.

But this is Gravity Falls, at this point, anything was possible.

* * *

**Melphantom: A KILLER OF GRAVITY FALLS? Hmm...**

**LittleBoomBoom: I just realized how short my parts are... again... I WAS BORN A SLACKER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melphantom: Okayyy sooo...I actually forgot yesterday was friday and I'm a terrible person ik I'm sorry...3 reviews, guys!? I do demand more!**

**LittleBoomBoom: Muur sorry if chapter one was a little boring, hopefully this chapter is better :D**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

It was another boring day, up until this point. Today was spent working in the shack, talking to Wendy and helping customers who clearly didn't know what they were doing. I mean, if you knew what you were doing you wouldn't be stopping here in the first place or believing everything so easily. Mabel dusted a few shelves and stopped to talk to Candy and Grenda who had stopped by some time during the day. I had also taken a walk around the Forest on break and found a strange place with seemingly no trees growing around it, which was odd because it was a forest. It felt like I was being watched a little more then usual while I was there, but I just brushed off the feeling and went back to the shack, my break was almost over anyway.

After work, Wendy and Soos had left leaving Grunkle Stan, Mabel and me left. We watched some Ducktective for about an hour then Mabel and I retreated back to our room around nine at night. Mabel got a board game before we went up. It turned out to be Clue, one of our favorite games to play. I won the first round but she insisted on a rematch and won that.

On what I was saying before, we both crawled into the warmth of our bed around ten. I found myself unable to fall asleep though, and was tossing around for a while. It was like every time I shut my eyes they reopened without my consent. I looked over at the mini table I usually put my hat on before bed, but the hat wasn't there. It was on the floor when I was sure I'd put my hat there before.

I kicked this off as nothing, maybe some wind or something, even though it really wasn't that windy. I then thought I saw a light. It was in the middle of the room and seemed to be growing bigger and brighter. It came to the point it was so bright I could barely see anything in front of me.

How was Mabel still asleep, I had to think to myself. Was I the only one seeing this? I was too shocked to move or say anything though, so I just sat and watched it. It made me worried that it seemed to be moving closer and closer.

It got so close them merged with me, I saw it flash at the actual speed of light fly into my body. This sent a _huge_ shock of pain through my body, causing me to scream bloody murder, my eyes clenched shut and I rolled off the bed holding my chest in pain.

I heard what I think were footsteps approach me, probably Mabel's if I had to guess. She was saying something but my screaming was so loud I couldn't make out what it was at all.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, I had stopped screaming. Not by choice though, it was as if I no longer had control of myself. I saw Mabel looking at me worriedly.

"Dipper, are you okay!? Can you hear me!?" She said.

"I'm just fine." I responded, but, no. I didn't respond to her. It was my voice and body but it wasn't me. I was seeing everything but I didn't say a word. What just happened?

I then got up and smiled over at Mabel, still without free-will I was doing this.

"Are you sure you're okay... you seemed pretty hurt?" She said still looking worried. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I just got a random pain. I'm fine! Sorry about worrying you!" I said, still smirking then got back on my bed. I saw Mabel nod and get back to her bed as well.

What had just happened? I was still feeling immense pain yet I couldn't say anything. I didn't do any of that. What was going on? I need to get to Mabel somehow but how was I supposed to do that when I couldn't control my words or actions? This was too weird.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

Today was a slow day so far. Me and Dipper worked at the Mystery Shack all day, then when Dipper left for a break, I talked to Grenda and Candy who had stopped by. It was nice to have company, besides Dipper and Grunkle Stan, and Soos and Wendy. I mean, I love them and everything, but it was good to have girls my age I could talk to.

At the end of the day, Soos and Wendy left, and it was just me, Dipper and Grunkle Stan, as usual. Me and Dipper watched Ducktective then went up to our room where we played two games of Clue, which each of us won. It was around ten that we both hopped into our beds to try to sleep, and _that's_ when things started to get weird.

I was asleep for not even an hour when I heard Dipper start to scream for no reason. I turned in my bed to see him on the floor next to his bed, clenching his chest. I hopped out of bed and went over to him, kneeling down beside him.

"Dipper, what's going on? What's wrong?" I tried asking, but he didn't answer me, he just kept screaming, staying in that same position on the floor. He finally stopped and he opened his eyes, and I was able to get a word in. "Dipper, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I asked again.

"I'm just fine." He replied, getting up and smiling at me. He was _fine_? He was just on the floor screaming in pain and now he's saying he was fine?

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed... pretty hurt." He laughed a little.

"Yeah, I just got a random pain. I'm fine! Sorry about worrying you!" He said, smirking as he got into bed. I nodded and went over to the other side of the room to my own bed. I didn't trust this. Dipper wouldn't act like this unless he had a reason. I didn't _see_ any reason why he would act like this, I was with him all day, well, except when he took his break. Maybe something could have happened when he was gone.

Whatever the case was, Dipper was _not_ like himself, and it shook me to the core.

* * *

**Melphantom: Hmmm...suspense. What do YOU think happened? What does one thing have to do with the other...? I guess another mystery, aye?**

**LittleBoomBoom: REVIEW please. DO I HAVE TO THREATEN BABY PANDAS AGAIN?**


	3. Chapter 3

**LittleBoomBoom: ...Get me a one way ticket to Asia... I'm going to be there for a while...**

**Melphantom: Okay guys-seriously now this isn't funny anymore. The lack of reviews is seriously getting to me. ;-; Do you hate me?**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

Today was the most horrifying and most upsetting day ever. This is so terrible.

It started off with me waking up at like 5:30 am or something near that, still against my free-will. I never woke up around this time, I usually didn't for a few hours. Mabel rolled over and stared at me, giving me a questioning look.

"Why are you up so early?" She said tiredly, and still half asleep.

"Thought I'd get an early start on my day!" I responded happily. Well, I didn't respond but whatever was making me do all this did.

"I'm going back to sleep, I'll be down soon." She said, still tired and rolled over to facing the wall. I walked downstairs, no one was awake yet. I was still wondering why I was awake at this time, what this thing was planning on making me do.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up a sharp, long, glistening steak knife. Now I was terrified as to what I was being forced to do. I looked into the knife and saw my reflection staring back at me, I was smirking, but if I could I would've looked terrified.

I walked out the shack door and into town. I walked until I had come across two houses, a little bigger and a little fancier then the shack. They were next to each other and I wondered what I was doing there or even whose house it was. The sun was starting to come through the clouds. I walked up to one of the houses and knocked on the door, there was no answer.

I used the knife to pick-lock the door and walked in. The answer to whose house I was in was answered almost immediately, and it terrified me. There, on the couch, Mabel's friend Grenda was asleep and the knife gave me a pretty good idea as to why I had come here. This couldn't be happening.

I walked over very quietly and slowly lowered the knife till it was floating about her body. No, no, no. I tried to fight it, but it was no use.

I quickly brought the knife down and stabbed her, multiple times. Blood was getting all over the couch and I was terrified.

When I had finally stopped, I shoved the knife under my vest in the hidden pocket. I grabbed her arm and dragged her body out of the house and put it on the lawn of the other house then picked the lock of that house as well. I couldn't be killing _another_ person!

Turns out, I was. There was no one on the couch but when I went upstairs and into a room, very quietly, there was another person. The other of Mabel's main friends, Candy.

I fought it again, but there was still no use. I stabbed her the same as I did with Grenda, then as well dragged her dead body outside.

When I got outside, I felt as though I was being watched, but by who? Well my answer was there as I turned around. Toby Determined was standing there horrified, I walked up to him and stabbed him too.

After that I had dragged all three bodies to the forest and dropped them in a huge hole that was right near that area of the forest I had gone through on break the day before, the weird part with barely any trees.

I went home and no one was downstairs yet, I went back upstairs acting as if nothing happened.

"Idiots deserved what they got." I heard myself mutter to myself on my way up the stairs, still wishing I had free-will back. This news was gonna break Mabel when she did get a chance to hear, not like this thing would allow me to say anything.

-LATER-

Later, around two in the afternoon, Mabel and I walked into the living room to see Grunkle Stan looking shocked at the news channel.

"What's wrong Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked in slight worry. I was frowning in a fake worry as well, in reality I was feeling real worry.

Grunkle Stan didn't have to answer though, when the tv announced the sudden disappearances of Candy and Grenda and blood being left where they were last.

"Local Girls Candy and Grenda went missing last night leaving splats of blood where they were last, they are gone but not forgotten. Also, local news reporter Toby Determined is gone. Call the number below if you know of the whereabouts of any of these people. Thank you." They had said.

In seconds Mabel was broken down in tears and I was hugging her, trying to comfort her. Whoever or whatever was controlling my actions and words were pretty good with it, knowing how close Mabel and I were. There was one thing though, it was making me barely react surprised to this other then being sad. If I had full control and didn't know what happened, I'd be on this case in seconds.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

I was going to kill Dipper. I really was. I was peacefully sleeping when he woke me up early in the morning. _Really_ early in the morning, as in, _five o'clock_ in the morning. I rolled over and looked at him, still groggy with sleep.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Thought I'd get an early start on my day!" He said. Dipper was crazy if he wanted to get up this early, but I was too tired to do anything, so I just stayed in bed.

"I'm going back to sleep, I'll be down soon," I said, rolling over so I was facing the wall. I felt Dipper walk away and then down the stairs, and shortly after that, I fell asleep.

When I awoke again, it was already eleven o'clock in the morning. I got ready for the day, then helped out at the Mystery Shack, even if it wasn't my day to work. I mostly hung out with Soos and Wendy while Grunkle Stan was busy conning innocent tourists, so, it was basically a normal day, except for Dipper. I hadn't seen him all day, but Dipper sometimes wandered off on his own sometimes, it was the adventurer in him, so I wasn't really that worried.

As Grunkle Stan was closing the Mystery Shack, I tried calling Grenda, only she didn't answer, so, I called Candy, only she didn't answer either. I thought that was strange, usually one or the other would pick up, but maybe they were busy and I didn't want to bother them by calling over and over, so I gave up and hung up the phone.

Dipper finally came home, and by about two in the afternoon, I discovered the most horrifying thing in my life. Me and Dipper walked into the living room to see Grunkle Stan, watching the television, shocked.

"What's wrong Grunkle Stan?" I asked, but my question was answered when I looked at the television. On the news, that I saw with my sorry eyes, it said that authorities found blood in Grenda and Candy's houses, and that both of them were missing, along with Toby Determined. I couldn't fight it, and I immediately started to cry and sob. I felt Dipper hold me and try to comfort me, but I was neck deep drowning in sorrow and I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

My best friends were missing, or worse, dead. The summer I thought would be amazing and adventurous, was in ruins.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: Okay, come on, I KNOW you've got something to say about this chapter. So go on and leave reviews, I encourage it.**

**Melphantom: Oh my god if we don't start getting more reviewers I swear i'll send a mind demon named Bill Cipher after you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LittleBoomBoom: Thirteen reviews so far... not bad. BUT THE STORY ONLY GETS MORE AND MORE TERRIFYING AS IT GOES ON *evil smirk***

**Melphantom: Okay seriously guys. I really want more reviews. Arghhh. Well, have fun! Yay more scary moments with some added comedy!**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

Today was another horrifying and depressing day. I was beginning to wonder how much longer I could live like this, how much longer I had to live like this, the guilt was just piling up.

Today, neither Mabel or me had to do much with work. Wednesday wasn't a big tourist day. Mabel stayed in our room upset for the most part. Actually, upset wasn't the right word, she was probably sobbing in sweater town all day, at my guess. She was just still in bed lying awake when I left the room. I wish I could have gone and comforted her, but I couldn't, I still had no control over my body.

While I walked around town today, I saw Grunkle Stan trying to rip off some random pedestrian on the streets; the people of this town were very gullible.

"Give me all your money and you're guaranteed to have a great day!" I heard Grunkle Stan say excited, with no remorse.

"That makes perfect sense!" The person said back, being so sure that would work, but before they could do anything I suddenly felt myself grab the knife from inside my vest, run toward and stab the person. Grunkle Stan looked at me horrified as the person came to a slow death on the ground and blood surrounded them on the sidewalk.

"Uh..." Grunkle Stan said still looking in my direction. I wanted to respond so badly, to scream for him to help, but I couldn't. I'm pretty sure he was pondering on what to do, report me for killing someone or just forget it and take the money.

As we stood there in silence, I felt myself walk over to the body, take out the wallet and offer it over to Grunkle Stan, putting a finger to my lip and making the 'shhh' sound. Grunkle Stan nodded, grabbed the wallet and took off running. This was sadly no surprise to me, he cared way more about money then someone's life. I then dragged the body to same place as the others in the woods and dropped it in the same mass grave.

Then something weird happened, I went back to that clear place with no trees. I was beginning to wonder why I kept coming back here when my question was answered. I laughed somewhat menacingly.

"My grave. The people of Gravity Falls thought they could keep me out. They were wrong," I heard myself say. So this is what this area was, the serial killers grave. It all made sense now, that was who was making me kill all these people.

I walked back to the shack after that. It was as if nothing had happened, minus a little uncomfortable stare from Grunkle Stan.

I took Mabel to the arcade not long after that. I had to give this killer credit, they knew more then they should have about me and they were pretty believable, for the most part.

The arcade wasn't that exciting. Mabel was just upset the whole time. I didn't blame her but I felt horrible. She didn't deserve this misery.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

Today was a little bit better. Just a _little_. When Dipper woke up this morning, I was wide awake. I didn't get much sleep today for horrible thoughts brought nightmares of Grenda and Candy to my mind. Even well after Dipper had left the room, I stayed there crying. I couldn't help it. The thought of my only best friends gone was so overwhelming.

When I finally did come downstairs, all I did was hang around the Mystery Shack gloomily. I noticed Dipper was gone again, but at this point, I was too upset to make an effort to care. I guess Wendy noticed because she came over to me.

"Are you okay kid?" She asked. I only shrugged. She tugged lightly on my sweater, signaling me to follow her. She led me to the roof where she already showed me and Dipper once, and we both sat there, our legs dangling over the edge.

"I can't help but feel upset." I said.

"Of course you should feel upset, if someone here _wasn't _upset by it, I'd assume they don't have a heart. Even Stan was a bit saddened by it." She said. For some reason, I thought of Dipper. When he found out Grenda and Candy were missing, he immediately went to comforting me. I don't know if he was just trying to be strong or something, but he didn't seem too upset about it.

"Yeah... I just can't believe something like that would happen."

"Hey, the best you _can_ do is expect it. As much as I hate it, this world is a _messed up _world, and I don't think anything could change that." I looked over at her.

"Then how can anyone be happy?" She shrugged.

"Life is short, so do whatever you can while you're young... Or old for Stan's sake." She said, nudging me a little. Okay, I had to chuckle at that.

"Thanks Wendy." I said.

"No problem."

When Dipper finally got home, he tried taking me to the arcade, but it didn't help. I _tried_ to have fun due to what Wendy had told me, I really did, but I was still depressed. I think it was going to take me a little while longer to get over this whole thing, if I ever got over it at all.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: Wow, how depressing was that scene with Mabel and Wendy? lol Sorry if I killed your soul...**

**Melphantom: What'd you think? Hmmm? I wanna hear your opinions. I demand every one of you to review, seriously.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LittleBoomBoom: Oh, come on guys, that scene with Stan in the last chapter was FUNNY. You know all he cares about is money, if someone died in front of him we all know he would steal their wallet before running off LOL**

**Melphantom: Awww come on guys! Do I need to get on my knees and beg reviews!? Gawd. LOL.**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

Nothing and I mean nothing could have made today worse. Nothing.

In the afternoon, everyone was minding their own business, well, for the most part. Soos was working on making some new attraction for the Shack, Mabel was trying to distract herself with some tv, Grunkle Stan was in his office and I was sitting next to Mabel and reading my book, guiltily, I have to say. Ya see, I didn't look guilty to the eye, I would've if I could though. That morning, it was terrible. I killed Manly Dan, well, Wendy's dad. She still wasn't around here yet, which worried me. As soon as I thought it though, it happened. Wendy burst through the door in tears.

"Guys! My dad's gone!" She said, sounding horribly upset and scared.

"What!?" I had said, in fake worry. Though it was real worry, in reality. Mabel immediately ran over and hugged her. I felt so terrible, yet I still couldn't get control of anything.

After a while of worry and sharing sadness, Mabel had gone upstairs to check on Waddles, leaving Wendy and I alone in the room. Normally, I would've loved these types of moments, but now, I was just terrified.

I felt a small smirk grow on my face, which terrified me even more. Please, please don't let this be what I thought what it was.

It was though. I felt my hand uncontrollably reach under my vest. My hand gripped the knife handle tightly. I tried to fight it, but there was no use. I pulled out the knife. No, no, please no.

"Dipper, what are ya doin? Why do you have a knife?" Wendy asked, a little confused but I could tell a little scared as well.

I didn't say anything, I walked toward her with it raised in the air, and even worse, I was smiling. _STAB! STAB! STAB!_

I killed her and left blood where she was sitting. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. I can't do this.

"D-D-DIPPER?! W-WHAT!?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and my fears were correct. Mabel was standing right there, she must have been watching the whole time.

I heard myself laugh. This was terrible. Utterly terrible. Mabel looked so scared of me and she was crying in almost an instant.

Maybe she would just try and kill me at this point, if not, I had to tell her to stab me somehow. I had read in my book that if something like this happens, the person it's happening too would have to be stabbed and it would just kill the demon and not the person. It might hurt the person, but they would be alive.

Mabel, I'm so so sorry. I know I couldn't control it and I know I can't tell you it but, I'm sorry.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

I can't even express in words the fear and shock I had experienced today. Today, everybody was doing their own thing, Soos was outside building something, Grunkle Stan was in his office, and Dipper was actually home today, surprisingly. I was watching some TV with Dipper next to me reading his book when Wendy rushed in frantically.

"Guys! My dad's gone!" She said, and I could tell she was beyond scared.

"What?" Dipper exclaimed. I went over to Wendy and hugged her. She was there for me when I needed someone the most, so I would be there for her.

She told us how she came home after going out with Robbie to find her dad gone, and looked everywhere for him. Even her brothers hadn't seen him in a while. When she was done telling her tale, I went upstairs to check on Waddles. It's not like Wendy was alone, she was with Dipper, and I'm sure he was enjoying her company. Seeing that Waddles was asleep in the corner of my room, I retreated back down stairs, and what I saw horrified me. It was more horrifying than Grenda and Candy going missing, more horrifying then realizing how cruel this world was, more horrifying than Wendy's dad going missing. I saw Dipper standing over the newly fresh corpse of Wendy's body, holding a knife.

"D-D-Dipper! W-What?" I was barely able to stutter. He turned around, and you know what he did? He laughed, as if I told a joke or something, and I couldn't help but to cry. Please, _please_ tell me I was hallucinating from lack of sleep, tell me anything, tell me this couldn't be true. This couldn't be my brother, no way. Dipper would never do _anything_ like this.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: DUN DUN Is it depressing enough yet?**

**Melphantom: ...2 more down. Bye bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Melphantom: GUYS!? SERIOUSLY!? Ugh. *calls Bill Cipher up* I will haunt your dreams till you get me more reviews, damn it!**

**LittleBoomBoom: Guys, I thought we had a connection. Seriously. WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO? D:**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

I was so scared, honestly. What was she thinking of doing? Jail, prison, an insane asylum, just killing me on the spot? No, Mabel would probably never have the heart to kill me, which might be a problem at the moment.

I was possessed by guilt and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Mabel said, finally breaking the silence. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were at her sides balled into fists. She was hopefully finally catching onto something. Maybe she would understand that it's not me, there was hope!

"Pft, nothing happened to your brother. This is me, Mabel. It always has been. You haven't figured it out yet? This whole nice act, that's all it was; an act. You can't trust anyone in Gravity Falls, you should have listened to that advice from the day I told you. McGucket knew, wasn't it obvious?" I heard myself say and laugh after, like it was some type of sick, twisted humor. All hope was gone and all fear was back.

Mabel was looking at me, almost too shocked for words. She looked so scared and so lost, I felt so terrible. Words couldn't describe just how bad I felt about this, I had to say something. I had to concentrate hard on this. It was my only chance. I concentrated on talking freely, breaking this possession for just a minute to get a word out.

"Stab me..." I said. This time, it was me. I meant to say that, it had to be done. I wouldn't die. I might get hurt but it would stop this madness. The bad thing was, I couldn't tell Mabel that. She probably thought I was telling her to kill me.

I tried hard to control my actions and got one action done as well, an unfinished action sadly. I reached into my vest with free-will and took out the knife. I was going to drop it on the ground so Mabel could take it, but I lost control before I could do that.

I was now walking toward Mabel slowly with the knife raised in the air. She was backing up to the wall slowly. My only hope was to rely on this strong sibling bond we had. I was hoping that something would be telling her from deep within that it was really me who told her to stab me.

I really didn't know the thoughts going through her mind, but I guess it had something to do with fear and the pondering of if she should actually listen and stab me or not.

Please Mabel, take this knife from my hand. I can't say I'm not scared of this either. I mean, if this book was even slightly wrong, I wouldn't be living this.

The book hasn't been wrong yet though, I had faith in it. I know it might have sounded crazy but at this point, this book being my life line, I believed every word it said.

Some say not to believe everything you read but when you're so overly possessed by guilt, having killed a bunch of people you care about and are about to kill your best friend and twin sister, and when this book saved you about a bazillion times before, the expression saying not to believe everything you hear means nothing at all to you. Trust me, I would know.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I asked. I couldn't look at him, so I closed my eyes tight and felt my hands squeeze shut into fists. This couldn't be Dipper, there was no way on Earth that Dipper would do this on his own.

"Pfft, nothing happened to your brother. This is me, Mabel. It always has been. You haven't figured it out yet? This whole nice act, that's all it was; an act. You can't trust anyone in Gravity Falls, you should have listened to that advice from the day I told you. McGucket knew, wasn't it obvious?" He said, laughing afterwards. This thing really wants me to believe that this was the _real _Dipper. That was a sad attempt. I know my own twin. Dipper was nice, shy, adventurous, sometimes cocky, but rarely. Something totally insane was going on here, I don't know what exactly, but all I knew was, this couldn't be Dipper. All of a sudden, it looked like he was struggling, almost shaking.

"Stab me..." He suddenly said, but it sounded so timid and strained. He took out a knife from inside his vest, and held it out, still shaking. Yet, all of a sudden, he raised the knife into the air and started to walk towards me, causing me to back up into the wall behind me.

Stab him? What? I was beyond confused. First he wants _me_ to stab _him_, and now he wants to stab _me_. It was as if he was struggling against himself... Wait... that could be it. He was struggling against _something_, he had to be. But stab him? How would that help? I'm not going to stab my own brother just to stop this massacre, there had to be another way, but maybe Dipper knew something I didn't know. It didn't want to stab my brother.

Please, don't let murder be the only way to stop him.

* * *

**Melphantom: Come on! Will she do it!? IS MABEL GOING TO STAB HER OWN BROTHER!?**

**LittleBoomBoom: BURN THE CHILD ...Just kidding... kind of...**


	7. Chapter 7

**LittleBoomBoom: Whoo! We actually got an amount of decent reviews this time. Thanks guys! :D**

**Melphantom: Onwards, Reviewers! Read on!**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

I guess Mabel had come to her senses about something. She grabbed onto part of the knife handle and struggled to get it out of my hands. I was holding onto it tightly, and even though I was struggling to get myself to give it to her, it was no use.

She must have come up with some new plan while struggling though because the next thing I knew, she got the knife turned around and faced it towards my chest. Good, this was good. As weird as it felt saying it was good I was about to be stabbed and that was a good thing.

"Mabel, please don't do this!" I heard myself say in a somewhat monotone voice. Nothing like how I'd ever say anything. I guess Mabel had picked up on that.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Dipper... If you really can hear me, that is..." I heard her say then stab the knife down into my chest. It hurt, a lot. The pain was almost unbearable. I wanted to scream or grab hold of something or bite something or grit my teeth together, anything to ease the pain. It was terrible.

I wasn't screaming though, I guess already dead things didn't scream at being killed a second time. I felt my eyes shutting and my hand try at one last attempt at pulling the knife out, Mabel still had her hand on the handle though. I could hear her saying something, it sounded sad and sorrowful but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I could have also sworn through my blurred vision that I saw blood pouring out of my chest, just plain wonderful if I was right. That will be so much fun to deal with, and if you can't detect my sarcasm at this moment, I really have no comment on that.

I dropped to the floor on my hands and knees profusely coughing, then collapsed and passed out. I didn't know how Mabel was reacting, but probably not well. She probably thought she had just killed me.

She didn't, I just had no way of telling her that. I felt like something had picked me up, which was weird. I was assuming that was Mabel trying to check if I was breathing or if I had a pulse or something.

The one thing that hurt me the most, is the fact that when I wake up, everyone will still be gone. It will still be all my fault. I was starting to question if I even wanted to wake up, but I know I did. If I didn't, Mabel would probably do something terrible to herself knowing she killed me, unfortunately.

Nothing will ever be the same. What was supposed to be an amazing summer turned out to be the worst summer so far. If I did this or not, I had a tendency to blame myself for things and take blame for things I didn't do. I don't know why, it's just been a habit.

I don't know what life was going to be like from here on out, but whatever it was, I don't think I'm going to like it.

At least no one else was gong to be killed, even though that doesn't make up for the people it's too late for. Now all I could do was wait 'till I woke up and see what happens from then on.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

I had to do what Dipper wanted. Not _this_ Dipper, but the real Dipper, who was buried in there somewhere. I _knew_ this wasn't Dipper, this had to be another one of those weird events like the ones we experience pretty much everyday, but this one was way more intense.

I grabbed part of the knife handle and struggled as me and Dipper fought over control of it. I was finally able to flip the knife so the point was facing Dipper.

"Mabel, please don't do this!" Dipper said, but it was so unenthusiastic, like he really wasn't concerned that a knife was pointing at his chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry Dipper... If you can really hear me, that is," I said, then stabbed him in the chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to grab at the knife that I was still holding into his chest. "I'm sorry Dipper! I have to do this... at least I think..." Well, I _hope_ I had to do this, if not, I just killed my own brother.

I saw blood start to pour out of his chest, then he dropped to his hands and knees coughing, splattering blood on the floor in the process. He finally passed out, the knife still in his chest.

I started to panic and went over to Dipper to check if he was still breathing. I tried watching his chest to see if it was rising and falling, but the knife in it distracted me. What should I do with the knife? Should I pull it out or leave it in? Ughh, why is a twelve year old deciding this... I backed up, looking at the scene in front of me. I was expecting something to happen, something that would reveal the whole reasoning behind why this stabbing was so necessary, but nothing happened.

...I think I just killed my brother.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: How's that for a cliff hanger? MWHAHAHAHA ...Don't kill us...**

**Melphantom: Is Dipper dead!? Will he come back like he thought!? Was the book...wrong!? All that and more will be answered next time. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Melphantom: Uhhh...Sorry for such a late update...Enjoy! The other author is on vacation and cannot do an authours note this time soo...I'm quite sorry.**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

I had finally woke up, to a horrifying sight, though. Mabel was kneeling near me, I could see her slightly shaking and tears were dripping from her eyes. I was a different story, the knife was still buried within my chest, there was basically a puddle of blood now on either side of me and it hurt to move, breathe, talk, do anything. The psychical pain was terrible at the moment but I had to admit that I'd rather that any day than the mental pain of knowing that everyone I cared about except my sister was dead, and that even if she was alive, she possibly hated me.

I looked up at her and cleared my throat a little. She noticed and looked down at me, sadly smiling.

"You're alive! I thought I had killed you!" She exclaimed. I groaned in pain and rolled to my side ever so slightly.

"I-I'm sorry... I-It wasn't me... I swear..." I said, tears coming to my eyes because I was unable to fight them off any longer.

"I knew that wasn't you! That's why I did what I did... because I knew _you_ told me too. The real you. I could tell!" She replied.

"Yeah but, it was still _my_ body. I still did kill everyone..." I said sadly. Okay so, I had a bad tendency to blame myself for things even if I knew it wasn't really my fault.

She went on to tell me a bunch of reasons it was not my fault and I finally agreed that she was right. I mean, she was, but I still felt so guilty. When I asked for help getting the knife from my chest, because I was too scared to alone, she had told me not too. I mean, I understood why, taking it out would just cause all the blood to run out of it and I'd bleed out. With this guilt, that might not have sounded like too bad of an idea.

She had asked me at some point how I knew she should stab me and I had told her about what I read on possessions in the book not too long ago.

When I had finally decided to get up, ignoring the shoots of pain running through my body because of this stupid knife, I walked across the room over to Wendy's lifeless body. I knelt by it and put my hand over her hand, the one that was on the arm cushion of the couch-chair she was on.

"I'm so sorry about this...I didn't mean it...it wasn't me..." I said, tears still stinging my eyes and dripping slowly down my face, my voice scratchy.

Mabel knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder in sympathy. I could tell that she was sad too, but I appreciated her being there.

I sighed, got up as she did too and we hugged. After that, I told her about where I put the other bodies and took her to them. I didn't realize how late it was 'till I walked outside; it was really dark. I first led her to the grave of the killer then to the mass grave of the people 'I' had killed. She was horrified, and I couldn't help but feel so bad.

This wasn't going to change, none of it could be taken back, and knowing that was terrible.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

I couldn't help but cry, on the verge of bawling even. I just killed my brother, and not even for a valid reason. I felt like a horrible person, not only for believing in something that ended up being a lie, but for letting my guard down. So yeah, I couldn't help but cry, until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked down and saw Dipper, his eyes open and staring at me. I had to smile, knowing that he was still alive.

"You're alive! I thought I had killed you!" He groaned, rolling over onto his side.

"I-I'm sorry... I-It wasn't me... I swear..."

"I knew that wasn't you! That's why I did what I did... because I knew _you_ told me to. The real you. I could tell!"

"Yeah but, it was still _my_ body. I still did kill everybody," Oh, Dipper, he was so stubborn, and that's what I told him. None of this was his fault. He told me about what he read on possessions, and me and him were pretty convinced that he had been possessed. Well, he had to be, otherwise he would have never done anything like this.

Dipper finally got up, even though I could tell he was in pain, and went over to where Wendy's body was. Tears started to well in his eyes as he put his hand over her lifeless one.

"I'm so sorry about this... I didn't mean it... It wasn't me..." It killed me to see him so upset, and I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't going to help anything, but I hoped it showed that I was here for him.

After a while, he took me outside to show me where he kept the other corpses. I could tell how guilty he felt, but he shouldn't think that this was his fault. He was possessed and couldn't control his actions, but I still didn't know how to fix this.

And the worse part was, I don't think this _could_ be fixed.

* * *

**Melphantom: No, this is NOT the last chapter. ...and uh...as I said the one known as LittleBoomBoom is on vacation sooo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**LittleBoomBoom: Yay! I'm back from Jersey which was terrifying... Every article of clothing had either 'twerk' or 'ratchet' on it...**

**Melphantom: WELCOME THIS LOVELY WRITER BACK...**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

I had told Mabel what I remembered before getting possessed; the hat on the ground when I was sure I had put it on the night stand, the orb of light in the room that grew and shot toward me, then the horrible amount of pain and me screaming, that was when she woke up.

When I showed her the bodies, that was yesterday. Since then, we couldn't just leave Wendy's body in the house, Grunkle Stan would have seen. I couldn't bring her to that mass grave though, so we just hid her behind the shack garage in a large bin with a blanket and a cover so she would just be counted as another missing person, Mabel and I had also both cleaned up the blood leaving no evidence.

We had to avoid Grunkle Stan, though. At all costs. The knife was still buried in my chest, I had to stay upstairs, I was in a never-ending pain by it along with all the mental guilt that was still there. Mabel went downstairs sometimes to get us necessities like food and drinks. It wasn't like I could eat or drink too much, though, and if I took the knife out, blood would pour and I'd be finished.

I did at some point tell Mabel I was considering it. I mean, it would have been better for both of us, we couldn't live isolated forever and I didn't know how much longer 'till this knife killed me or I made a wrong move and the knife just went deeper and got rid of me that way. Either way, I was scared and worried, and I could tell Mabel was as well. Of course, the reason I'm still here is because Mabel tried to keep her positivity up, telling me we'd find a way through this eventually, but I could tell she was unsure.

I had started to think, maybe I didn't read everything I could have on possessions or I missed something while reading. Maybe there was hope, something that could help. I mentioned the idea of it to Mabel.

"Definitely couldn't hurt to try!" She said enthusiastically. She was right though, there was no harm to look.

I sat on my bed, back against the wall and reached under my vest, pulling out the red book with the hand with the six fingers and the number '3' on it that I had found in the beginning of the summer. I flipped through it 'till I came back to where I had left off. I looked through it again, realizing there was a section with a sticky note over it.

'Emergency' the note had said. I flipped it up and read what was under it, a small smile coming to my lips.

"Did you find anything?" Mabel asked from her bed, she must have noticed me smiling.

"I did! There's a way to fix it! Come over here!" I said and motioned for her to come over. She came over and sat next to me, looking over my shoulder at the book.

"I just found this sticky note that said the word emergency on it, and I'm pretty sure it's our way back to normality around here... well, as normal as things can get around here, ya know..." I said. She smiled and asked what it had said, and what had to be done.

She was overly-excited and honestly, so was I. Things could be right again, finally. No more worry and no more fear or isolation.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

Dipper told me about his possession, and how after his hat was dropped, an orb of light shot into him then he was on the floor in pain.

We had to hide Wendy's body, I mean, you can't just keep a corpse in your living room in broad daylight... Wow, I never thought I'd say that... Anyway, we had to hide her body in a bin with a blanket in the shack garage. We had to clean the blood off the carpet as well, which took forever. It is almost impossible to get rid of blood stains.

We stayed in our room all day, for the knife was still buried in Dipper's chest. I always heard that if something was in you, to leave it in until you get medical attention, but we couldn't get medical attention. What was I supposed to say? 'I had to stab my bother in the chest to get a poltergeist out of him.' Yeah, not happening.

A little while later, Dipper told me he was thinking about pulling the knife out. I wasn't really sure about that, I didn't want him to bleed out. Well, I didn't want this knife stuck in his chest either but it seemed to be holding blood back, so I'd have to deal with it for now. He told me that he wanted his book, and maybe he could re-read the stuff on poltergeists in case he missed something.

"Definitely wouldn't hurt to try!" I said. He took out the book and started to flip through the pages. He finally got to the page on poltergeists, but there was a sticky note there labeled 'Emergency', and a smile grew on his face.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"I did! There's a way to fix it! Come over here!" I came over to him rather quickly; I hope this was true, we needed things back to normal, for everyone's sake.

"I just found a sticky note that said the word emergency on it, and I'm pretty sure it's our way back to normalcy around here... Well, as normal as things can get around here, ya know..." He said. I smiled too, and asked about how we were supposed to fix this.

I didn't even have to ask. Whatever we had to do to fix this, I would do it in a heart beat.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: Is there a way to fix this? Find out next chapter and review please :P**

**Melphantom: ...Will it work!? What is it!? :OO**


	10. Chapter 10

**LittleBoomBoom: The Stalker In Your Closet, I fucking love you, your name and your review. OMG I can't XD**

**Melphantom: Yay! :DD**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

There was a chant and a small ritual to go along with it, nothing too challenging.

Mabel got the ten candles we needed from downstairs in a dusty little drawer and brought them up here. I got out a little survivor kit I had and took out the matches, lighting the white, long candles and putting them in a circle around the room. We stood in the middle of the circle and each joined a hand, raising our conjoined hands to the middle of the circle.

"Time is one and time is all! Time is there until we fall! The clock keeps ticking away at life, we altered time with a possession and a knife! Now we need help to get things back, without help there's much this life will lack!" We both chanted in unison.

Then, something really strange happened, and I mean _really_ strange. A floating clock showed up in front of us, the hand on it started moving around starting slow and getting faster. Then a purple swirl of circled lines showed up, swirling around. Mabel and I were staring at it in both amazement and curiosity.

Then something appeared in front of us. It had no legs, a purple cloak, a clock in his chest and stomach area, a scar going across his eye, gloves and red eyes. It looked as if though it was in maybe it's late 30's or early 40's and was carrying a purple, long pole type thing with a clock at the end of it. It pressed a button at the end of the pole type thing and turned into looking like it was a little kid, and time around Mabel and me seemed to pause. It was the weirdest thing.

"What are you...?" I asked in curiosity.

"I am a ghost. Master of time. You can call me Clockwork though." He answered, turning into an old man looking version of himself and glancing down at the knife embedded in my chest.

"You can help us!?" Mabel asked with much enthusiasm in her voice. Clockwork turned into the kid version of himself again.

"I can." he said, same calm tone as before. Mabel and I both smiled at each other and turned our heads back to Clockwork. I asked what he wanted to be done to do this for us.

"What I want? I think it's what you want or... how much you want it, that is." He said, still in the same tone and turning back to his middle-aged form, how we first met him.

What did he mean by that? How much we want it? I'd do anything to have it back to normal and I'm sure Mabel would as well.

"I'll do anything! What do we need to do?" I said. He pointed the pole with the clock he was holding at something and made another purple swirl type-thing and it turned into showing us what happened in the last few hours. I was horrified re-watching it. Clockwork then turned to Mabel.

"Go back in time and stab him before all this happens, to prevent it. I'll make sure time plays itself so everything's okay after that. If you fail though, you're ending up dead as well. Do you accept this challenge?" He asked her. I was honestly scared of her saying yes, at that point I had no control whatsoever of my actions. She could actually die if the thing controlling my body at the time wins.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

A chant? We had to do a chant? I didn't like this weird voodoo magic stuff but if it was to help Dipper, I'd do it.

I got candles from downstairs and Dipper lighted them with matches he had in his survival kit. We raised our hands together in the air and stood in the middle of the room.

"Time is one and time is all! Time is there until we fall! The clock keeps ticking away life, we altered time with a possession and knife! Now we need help to get things back, without help there's much this life will lack!" We chanted.

Okay... there was a clock in front of me, and a hand that was on it started to go around it, first slow, then faster and faster. A purple swirl of circled lines appeared, and I _really_ hope I wasn't hallucinating and that Dipper saw this too.

After that, a figure with no legs, a purple cloak, a clock as his abdomen, a scar in place of its eye, gloves and red eyes appeared in front of us. He was also carrying some kind of staff with a clock on it. He suddenly morphed, and looked like he was a kid, and I turned to Dipper. Yup, he was seeing this too.

"What are you...?" Dipper asked curiously.

"I am a ghost. Master of time. You can call me Clockwork though." He answered, turning into a senior version of himself and directed his attention to the knife still in Dipper's chest.

"You can help us?" I asked. Clockwork turned into a little kid again.

"I can." He said, so calming. Me and Dipper smiled at each other before Dipper asked what he wanted us to do.

"What I want? I think it's what you want... Or how much you want it, that is." He said, turning into a middle aged man. Well... that was a confusing answer.

"I'll do anything! What do we need to do?" I asked. He pointed with his staff at something and made another purple swirl and it started to turn, showing us the events that just previously happened. That's great, because the first thing I want is to re-live all the horrible things I just had to do to my brother. Clockwork then turned to me.

"Go back in time and stab him before all this happens to prevent it. I'll make sure time plays itself so everything's okay after that. If you fail though, you're ending up dead as well. Do you accept this challenge?" Of course I wanted to, but what if I _did_ fail? Then I would be dead and there would be no one else to stop Dipper. I had to do what had to be done though, no matter what the chances were.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: Can anybody get the reference in this story? THINK ABOUT IT...**

**Melphantom: REFERENCES EVERYWHERE...Will she win!? :OO**


	11. Chapter 11

**LittleBoomBoom: Oh God it's the last chapter already D': Time flies... And Yay for GravityFallsMD and BDBB-Anonymous who got the Danny Phantom reference! And Gravity Falls Alien... really? The Smurfs? lol**

**Melphantom: Last Chapter, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

"I'll do it..." I heard Mabel say and I saw this Clockwork ghost smile. I looked over at Mabel worriedly.

"Very good. Good luck." Clockwork said with a sly smile and pressed a button on the clock stick he had and suddenly we were back to before everyone died, before I was possessed. The light was growing in the room again and shot into my chest. Screaming, clutching my chest and falling on the floor like before.

Mabel's footsteps. She didn't say anything worried sounding this time, though. I didn't blame her though, she knew what had to be done. When the pain stopped, I got up, out of my control again. I saw Mabel run downstairs, I was sure she was going to get the knife. This was a smart move, before I got a knife, she did. Maybe she could win.

She came back upstairs minutes later holding the knife and walking toward me. I felt myself back away and beg her not to do anything, but I knew she wasn't falling for that again.

"You're not the real Dipper." She said, certainty and anger in her voice. She then jumped at me and as the knife was over my chest, I felt myself grab it. I grabbed the sharp end. My hands were all bloody now, just great. I still didn't let go and I got it turned on Mabel now. No, no, no. This couldn't happen. Mabel has to win.

She kicked me and I felt myself stumble back, she grabbed the knife and attacked me to the ground. I fell over and she looked so angry at this point.

"You're not my brother! Don't pretend to be! You're just some stupid killer who's trying to frame my brother, don't even bother trying to convince me otherwise you stupid senseless freak!" I heard Mabel say. Yes, Mabel said that. She was _really _angry.

She then stabbed the knife down into my chest and I felt myself black out again. Then Mabel and I both were back at the same place we were before that moment, with Clockwork and with time stopped around us in our room. One thing, there was no knife in my chest! My hands had bandages around them! We did it!

"Congratulations." Clockwork said and smiled. Mabel went to high five me but I just glanced down at my bandaged hands so we decided on a hug instead. Clockwork clicked the button again, making time go on as he disappeared.

Mabel and I ran downstairs and saw Wendy at the counter, alive! Mabel and I smiled at each other as she went to the phone and called Candy and Grenda, they both answered. Grunkle Stan walked in the room and looked over to us. I asked him if he remembers anything weird happening lately.

"Uh... I threw the TV out the window 'cause I couldn't find the remote again." He said, in his normal bored tone.

Everything was finally back to normal. Everything's okay! No words could tell how glad I was knowing this and I'm sure Mabel felt that way as well. I didn't know where that Clockwork ghost came from or how he exists, but I was definitely thankful he helped.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

"I'll do it." I said. Clockwork smiled at me.

"Very good. Good luck." He pressed a button on his staff and then in a flash we were back to the night Dipper got possessed. There was a light in the middle of the room, I assume this is the light Dipper told me that possessed him. The light grew before shooting into Dipper's chest, and he screamed and fell onto the floor.

I knew what to do. As soon as Dipper stopped, as soon as the possession was final, I would have to stab him... again. This is some weird sibling relationship we have going on...

Soon, Dipper stopped screaming and stood up, and I made my move. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and got the same knife Dipper picked... Well, the same knife the possessor _made_ Dipper pick. Soon, I would end this possession with the same knife he started with. I ran back upstairs and pointed the knife at Dipper, who started to beg me to stop.

"You're not the real Dipper." I said. I jumped him, but he grabbed the knife, but at the wrong end. His hands started to bleed, but that didn't stop him. He managed to turn the knife so it was facing me. I wasn't going to let this happen, if I don't do this, not only myself, but Dipper was going to be doomed. I kicked him and he fell back, and pointed the knife at him as I attacked him.

"You're not my brother! Don't pretend to be! You're just some stupid killer who's trying to frame my brother, don't even bother trying to convince me otherwise you stupid, senseless freak!" I yelled. I then stabbed him in the chest, and right after that, the knife disappeared and when I looked up, we were back with Clockwork, with the time still seized. I looked at Dipper to see bandages around his hands and no blood on his chest. Did we win?

"Congratulations." Clockwork said, smiling. I went to high five Dipper, but thought otherwise when I remembered the bandages on his hands, so I hugged him instead. Clockwork pressed the button on his staff again, making time proceed as he disappeared.

We were back at the Mystery Shack after that, and me and Dipper ran downstairs to see Wendy at the counter. Thank goodness, she was alive. I went over to the phone to call Candy and Grenda, and I sighed in relief when they each answered. Grunkle Stan walked in and I heard Dipper ask him if anything weird had been going on lately.

"Uh... I threw the TV out the window 'cause I couldn't find the remote again," He said, same monotone voice.

We really did it. We really did win. I didn't know the whole truth about him, but Clockwork was a life saver... literally.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: Aaand, we end on a horrible pun... But anyway, next story will hopefully be a Danny Phantom one. Me and Mel will work on it together again but it will be in third person the whole time.**

**Melphantom: "Must we end eevry scene on a terrible pun?" -ghost writer line in response to what LittleBoomBoom just AN-ed. Anywho! Yeah...our next story, I've been lazy BUT...It will happen. Love you guys! **


End file.
